


don't want to be found

by akire_yta



Category: Skippy - Fandom
Genre: Hotboxing, M/M, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt:  skippy<br/>( teflon - jebediah )</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't want to be found

Mike came into the bus to the familiar scent of pot and the sound of Kevin giggling. Mike pushed through into the back lounge and took in the scene. Sisky, Bill, Gabe, Travie, Spence, Brendon, and his Kevin, all lying around on the floor and the seats, legs and arms everywhere. The pot was almost tangible in the air. "Hotboxing?" he asked.

Travie laughed and waved. "Come in, man, come in. And shut the door, you're letting the goodness out."

Mike was already feeling high by the time he sank to his knees next to Kevin. Kevin made clutching grabs at him until, with a yelp, Mike was pulled down to lay almost on top of him. "Where have you been?" Kevin almost cooed, irises blown and lips shiny. "I was having such a bad day."

Gabe sniggered. "We made it all better, even without your Mikey, huh fluffy?"

Kevin nodded, eyes fluttering shut. "But Mike makes it the _best_ ," he declared. "Even if pot is pretty cool."

Mike gave up trying to fight finding stoned Kevin adorable. But he still snuggled in possessively. Kevin's bad day was going to get a whole lot worse when he went back to his own bus stinking of marijuana. The least Mike could do was give him plenty of cuddles to see him through.


End file.
